Kilika Woods
|x2 quests=*Missions **Awesome Sphere Heist! }} Kilika Woods is a location in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. It is a woods near Kilika Port and is a pathway to Kilika Temple. Story ''Final Fantasy X Final Fantasy X-2 Quests Final Fantasy X-2 Search for the Squatter Monkeys In the Residential Area, a woman in blue standing beside two young girls and a monkey will ask the player to find monkeys and bring them to her. There are thirteen Squatter Monkeys hiding in various spots in the Kilika Woods and can be located by a screeching noise, and pressing . They will automatically be brought to the woman. Once all thirteen monkeys have been found she will give the player the Chaos Maelstrom Garment Grid. This quest can be started in Chapters 1, 3, and 5. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Missions Chapter One Awesome Sphere Heist! :''Note: This is a compulsory mission which is required to complete the game.'' Break through the checkpoints in the woods and at the Temple steps. Once you're in, acquire the sphere that New Yevon's been hiding in the Temple! *'Objective': Capture the Awesome Sphere. *'Unlock': Complete Where's Wakka and Claim the Treasure Sphere. *'Reward': Awesome Sphere. Items ''Final Fantasy X'' *Mana Sphere x2 *Scout *Antidote x4 (talk to Luzzu twice before defeating Lord Ochu) *Remedy (talk to woman west of Lord Ochu's location twice) *Hi-Potion (talk to woman north of Lord Ochu's location) *Luck Sphere *Phoenix Down x3 (from woman west automatically, approach Lord Ochu from the west and escape) *Elixir (from Luzzu, after defeating Lord Ochu) *NulBlaze Shield (from woman west, after defeating Lord Ochu) Enemies ''Final Fantasy X *Ragora (tutorial) *Dinonix, Killer Bee *Dinonix, Yellow Element *Yellow Element, Killer Bee *Dinonix, Yellow Element, Killer Bee *Ragora *Ragora, Killer Bee x2 *Ragora x2 *Lord Ochu (Optional Boss) Final Fantasy X-2 ;Chapter 1 *Stalwart *Protochimera *Red Elemental x2, Death Dauber *League Fighter x2 *Red Elemental x2, Chocobo *Death Dauber x2, Chocobo *Yevon Guard x2 *Yevon Guard x2, Yevon Defender *League Scout x2, League Fighter *Protochimera, Chocobo ;Chapter 3 *Ironside *Queen Coeurl, Assassin Bee *Assassin Bee x2 *League Mage, League Warrior x2 *Queen Coeurl, Assassin Bee, Watcher-R *Assassin Bee, Chocobo *Assassin Bee x2, Chocobo *Assassin Bee x2, Watcher-S *Queen Coeurl, Chocobo *Chocobo *Yevon's Finest *Yevon Striker x2 *Yevon Striker x2, Yevon's Finest *Queen Coeurl *League Mage, League Raider x2 ;Chapter 5 *Ironside *Assassin Bee x2, Taromaiti *League Master x2, League Slasher *Assassin Bee x3, Chocobo *Chocobo *Queen Coeurl x2, Taromaiti, Watcher-S *Queen Coeurl x2, Taromaiti *Assassin Bee x2, Taromaiti, Watcher-A *Queen Coeurl x2, Chocobo *Dolmen x2, Watcher-A *Assassin Bee x2, Chocobo *Queen Coeurl x2, Assassin Bee *League Master, League Veteran x2 *Taromaiti x2 *Dolmen x2 *Taromaiti x2, Watcher-R *YAU-71, Yevon's Finest x3 Music In ''Final Fantasy X, the theme "Calm Before The Storm" is played in Kilika Woods. In Final Fantasy X-2, the theme that plays in the woods is "Mushroom Rock Road". Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper It's the day after Sin's attack on Port Kilika, and now Tidus and his party make for Kilika Temple. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery FFX HD Kilika Woods First Area.png|The first area in ''Final Fantasy X. FFX HD Kilika Woods Central.png|The central conjunction in Final Fantasy X. FFX HD Kilika Woods East.png|The eastern side of the woods in Final Fantasy X. FFX HD Kilika Woods West.png|The western side of the woods in Final Fantasy X. FFX HD Kilika Woods Bridge.png|The bridge in Final Fantasy X. FFX HD Kilika Woods Ochu.png|Lord Ochu in Final Fantasy X. FFX HD Kilika Woods Stairway.png|The stairway to the temple in Final Fantasy X. Kilika_Woods_Entrance.jpg|The entrance to the woods in Final Fantasy X-2. Kilika woods2.jpg|Kilika Woods in Final Fantasy X-2. FFRK S.S. Liki FFX.png|The Japanese dungeon for Kilika Woods in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy X Category:Locations in Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Forests